


Playful Kiss

by MydarlingAngel



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MydarlingAngel/pseuds/MydarlingAngel
Summary: Iris West was intelligent maybe slightly different from her peers. She sucked in all the subjects in which they excelled but she outshined them in the Art of Barry Allen.





	Playful Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Repost. Slightly changed some parts. Unbeta'd. Still new to the writing territory so forgive all mistakes. Enjoy and review

Iris West was intelligent maybe slightly different from her peers. She sucked in all the subjects in which they excelled but she outshined them in the Art of Barry Allen. 

In moments like this : When he's buried in his nerdy science book during lunch, sitting at the table distant from others but desired by a lot because of his presence. His thinny kissable lips slowly closing around his cheeseburger and after taking a bite and the tip of his rosy tongue licks the corner of his mouth.  
While he never tears a eye from the book in front of him. She realizes that the butterflies she feels in her tummy and the skipping heartbeats, had to be love. Oh crap. She loves him!

 

Barry had sparked her interests when he first stepped into the hallway . But now watching his every move, the way he talked and how he rubbed his neck when the chemistry teacher complimented him. She's more than curious to explore the essence of Barry. And something tells her that Barry has a heart of gold somewhere within him that he refuses to show. One day that heart will be solely hers to beat for. 

There are 5 things to know about Barry Allen.

1\. He's got the highest GPA's in school. As a matter of fact a born genious.

2\. He never speaks, eats nor sits with anyone except Cisco Ramon.

3\. Barry reads HG Wells books all the time.

4\. During study class, he actively sleeps throughout the hours but still the number one student of CCHS.Every darn time.

5\. No need for public disclosure , but somehow Barry is the unicorn in her dreams. And he always transforms into a prince with angelic features to kiss her everytime. Only if her dreams were to be true.

She got lost in the imagination of Barry Allen kissing her , his heat emanating from his inside to her inside. She feels butterflies rising from the depths of her stomach and her toes clenching at the thought. His big hands roaming all over her while she nibbled from his jawline to his giraffe- like ne…..

 

‘Iris Iris Iris’ Linda snapped her out from her daydream.

‘You realize you drooling, right ?

'No. I'm not' She said firmly ,wiping the edges of her mouth. Thats when said devil turned towards her. His cocky smile blessing his handsome features. The look in his hazel eyes told her he was aware of her staring.

"You should write him a letter ,considering the fact that you're a riencarnation of the Greek poetess Sappho, he's going to have his eyes for only you, mon cherie!" Linda said in a teasing tone.

‘Who are you talking about ?’ Iris tried to play dumb despite that her two closest Linda Park and Caitlin Snow were aware of a little big crush for Barry.

Linda gave her the "*girl you not that subtle"* look. ‘I'm talking about Barry"

‘You can't give up when you've never attempted. Besides Becky Cooper wants to ask him out. And you sure despise the idea of Becky dating hum. So if I were I'd go get the boy. ’

"And even if I was interested in him, he´s not interested in me. Not at all.”

“How do you know?” Linda asked, and Caitlin gave Iris a look that clearly asked the exact same question. Iris just shrugged, but neither of her friends seemed to accept that as an answer.

“I just know"

"You like him and its insanely obvious. Go , write him that letter so your love may triumph like Romeo and Juliet except the dying part, of course" Caitlin retorted.

 

LATER THAT NIGHT

Iris laid restless on her bed, contemplating on what to do. If she wrote it and he doesn't turn her feelings, it'll break her heart and if she doesn't do it, there is chance he ends up with Becky. So she takes the risk ,mustering all the courage of her detective father, she inherited to do this. Afterall, things we do for love. 

After scrambling and tearing bundles of sheets. She finally……

*Dear Barry  
Since you've been around i smile a lot.The first time I saw you  
It wasn't love at first sight  
My love for you formed gradually  
Your personality, your hair, your voice , smile and eyes slowly made me aware that you are all i ever needed. Now its clear that you are what am looking for.  
Yours..

THE MORNING AFTER

" Someone looks excited"  
Her father had noticed that his baby girl was giddy than her usual self and has been grinning since she made a beeline to the kitchen.

"Its nothing just that today feels magical"  
Going back to her daydreaming leaving her dad with a confused face.

"Anyways, Mr Fumble called" 

Oh hell NO!!!

"He wants to discuss your grades"

She's not going to allow her grumpy cat looking teacher ruin her day. They can postpone the science_y stuff to another day. Right now Barry Allen was the main focus. Why the hell study if you can scribble Barry's all over the book and fantasize about him , while your mates are taking notes on what the teacher us saying? She pondered on why the heck wasn't Barry Allen a school subject reserved for her. She would have been more studious.  
Does he even own a book? He never pays attention and answers every question correctly once he wakes up from his sleep. He could win the award for the best sleeper. She's certain. Obviously, she'll be there to cheer. His number one fan!

"Iris are you listening?"  
"Yeah , sure. I just signed up for the tutoring class next week. All should go well ."  
Her father looked at her with a disbelieving frown.  
She's saved from the glaring by a call from the precinct. Joe gives a kiss on the cheek which meant we are not done with this conversation and then leaves. She chooses the best of her outfit ; red crop top with smsll yellow lightning bolts all over it, a high waisted black jeans , big pearly earrings and checked flannel and a pair of converse. Barry loves Converse. 

 

*******

Did she already mention that one of her memorable days awaits her today ? Yes, she did. She can't believe it . There, he is. Barry Allen is walking toward his locker. And she can't seem to stop humming. Good lord, he's opening his locker and then letter falls on the floor and he bends to take it then after reading the name on top with flowers and unicorn's horns around. He just hands the letter to Cisco and swiftly walks through the hall with Cisco calling him,trying to reach him.

 

Iris tried to not make her sad puppy eyes notable. But it hurts, he couldn't take a second more to open and even take a glance to the letter. She felt tears burning in her eyes and threatening to fall.

*******  
"Barry, Don't be a douchebag ! A nice girl writes you a note , you read ,never give it to a friend" Cisco voiced it out like Barry didn't spesk English.  
"Don't want to"  
"Have to"  
"Don't want to"

At this point Barry knew it was useless to go on, so he gave up.  
"Ok."

The inscription and the beautiful name a stole a smile from him. He couldn't stop grinning while staring at it.

"See not to difficult afterall, now lets read it" Cisco said.  
Barry swiftly raises the letter up knowing that this beloved friend couldn't reach.

"It wasn't in your locker"  
"Fair enough, let me know how it goes. And never forget one day imma be tall"

And he walked into an immaginary breach he made up whenever he was embarrassed or pissed.

*******  
Iris felt her soul sucked from her. Her heart ripped into pieces. The most annoying thing was all she saw was Barry *freaking* Allen face on her plate. Why is she still thinking of him when he didn't bother to look at her letter.  
At the thought the tears she had been holding back, fell without hesistation.  
A blonde guy with the second best smile after Barry handed a tissue without asking what was wrong with her. Just sat there soothing her with his smile and presence.

After she sobbed like a little kid who has lost her candy. He offered : "I'm Eddie Thawne you must be Iris West , catching Iris weird look he added we are in the same Math class.

She made a mental note "Eddie is cute and too pretty"

 

******  
How he possibly be smiling at this all flowery note. Its written poorly and too colorful like a three year old wrote it. But the letter seemed one of a kind. He has been sent a lot of notes by girls who wanted a date but has ignored them all. However, this felt way too precious.

He spent the night, correcting the letter. Gave it a D+ but in his heart it was beyond an A*.Most honest and beautiful words anyone has ever written for him.  
Its a dick move but the only way to avoid heartbreaks and false hopes and mainly him hurting her. From the letter, he deduced her fragile heart wanting love he wasn't ready to give.  
 

Thats why he's keeping the original one under his pillow to hold on to and copying her handwriting to rewrite the letter with same decoration.  
To give it back to her. 

Maybe in a world, where his mom didn't die giving to him or in world where he was worthy of love ,they could be a thing and unbashfully in love.


End file.
